


【独普】生

by zyllovecharlie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyllovecharlie/pseuds/zyllovecharlie
Summary: 路德维希想知道基尔伯特是不是人类，是否会死亡...
Relationships: Germany/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	【独普】生

“你在想什么，west？”基尔伯特倒在沙发上，顺手搂过路德维希的肩膀。他的视线轻飘飘扫过路德维希拿在手里的书，还在十五分钟前的那页。  
“你最近都在想什么？”他疑惑道。  
路德维希沉默着，眉头紧锁。半晌他抬起头，看向基尔伯特：“我在想，你是真的活着么…”他的声音微微发紧。  
没等基尔伯特有所反应，他又补充道：“我亲眼看着你消失，我的意思是…普鲁士已经不存在了，加里宁格勒或者是东德也不在了…而你又在我面前慢慢…”路德维希的神情恍惚，仿佛重新看到了当时的场景，“…消散。”  
基尔伯特笑了：“可我现在就在这里啊。”他伸出另一只手，试图安慰陷入旧日悲伤的弟弟。  
“所以我在想，你现在算是什么？”路德维希慢慢牵上基尔伯特伸向他的手，轻柔得仿佛稍重一些又会散去，“你是国家意志，还是人类？或者只是飘散的回忆？但你又真实存在着…”  
“我怕哪一天起来突然找不到你，你会一直在么？”  
“…我不知道，west。我不知道。”基尔伯特的笑容慢慢消失了，“我不应该在这里。活着。我已经死去了。我知道我已经死去了。可是突然有一天，我又回到了这里，west，回到了你身边。我不知道这是为什么。但是…我很高兴我在这里。”  
“我不知道我还能存在多久…west，我真的希望能一直陪着你。”基尔伯特站起身，“别想了，west。我现在还在。你想看电影么？我去拿碟片。”  
路德维希僵硬地点头，结束了这个话题。

“我发现…你看上去变了。你这是…”路德维希端详着基尔伯特，“在老去？”  
“是么？也许吧。说不定哪天你就要叫我爷爷了。”基尔伯特仍然笑着，“我开玩笑的。”  
“不，这不好笑。哥哥，在我们作为国家意志的时候，我们是不会老去的。你现在…”  
“也许哪天我老得走不了路，west你要推我的轮椅啊！带我去散步！”  
路德维希隐约记起他们曾经讨论过一个话题，关于现在的基尔伯特是什么。他记不清楚了，那大概是在…十几年前？还是二十几年前？他不太能觉察时间的流逝，作为国家意志，他一直拥有年轻的样貌。  
他想再一次提出疑惑，现在的哥哥，算是什么？他在老去，就像是普通人类。是否有可能，他也会像人类一样死去？  
但是路德维希不敢发出声音。这个念头，仅仅是想到这个念头，他就仿佛失去了语言能力。

“west，我会像人类一样死亡么？我感觉我的身体不如以前了。那些孩子都叫我爷爷。他们都认为你是我的孙子，我20岁的正值青春年华的孙子。west…如果哪天我真的死了，不要太难过，说不定我会再回来，就像很久很久以前那次一样。”  
“哥哥，你不会死的。你又不是人类。”路德维希笑着说。  
“是么…”

在路德维希的记忆中，那天是灰色的，下着大雨。路上的行人匆忙，脚步中水花溅起。他走出医院大门，撑开伞。他的视线是模糊的，雨水刷啦打在伞上。  
他想起更早一些，基尔伯特说过，他会再回来的。


End file.
